detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
Sango Yokomizo
Sango Yokomizo (横溝 参悟 ,Yokomizo Sango), also known as Inspector Worthington in the Funimation dub, is a character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Sango Yokomizo is originally the head inspector of the Saitama district, though he transfers to the Shizuoka district soon after. As children, Sango and and his twin brother Jugo would often play with other kids near the beach. Both brothers were actually afraid of swimming in the ocean, but while Jugo would go near the water, Sango was so scared that he would never even leave the boat. Thus, Sango, even as an adult, does not know how to swim. Conan often runs into Yokomizo when he is away for a festival, or on a vacation. It is hinted that Sango is the head inspector of a richer town, as he often is involved in a case at a fancy hotel, or one of Sonoko Suzuki's vacation spots, as well as the homes of her relatives. He is also the head inspector in most cases involving a famous actor or actress, and at many festivals. Personality Yokomizo is a capable police officer, though with one odious personal habit: he tends to get his face right into a suspect's face, study them closely, and scream into their face when he believes he is onto something, a habit which even he believes is a little embarrassing. Another trait of his is to speak really loudly when deeply involved in an investigation. His loud voice has received many complaints from suspects. Inspector Yokomizo interrogates a suspect, using his usual menacing method. Sango considers him a big fan of Kogoro Mouri's work. Often when he sees Kogoro, his demeanor changes and he has him help him investigate a case. Sometimes, he even actually calls Kogoro and asks him to come with him, because there is a case that he is having a problem solving. Kogoro however, sometimes puts down Sango's theories, even when it turns out Sango's intuitions are indeed the correct ones. Kogoro does not always react the same way to seeing Sango, as Sango does to him, but he does appear to consider Sango a good friend. Sango always acts very excited when he sees that Kogoro becomes "The Sleeping Kogoro," happily cheering him on and telling everyone that it must mean that Kogoro has solved the case. However, Sango is more modest than Kogoro, getting embarrassed when he has to ask female suspects to remove their shirts to find a killer, as compared to Kogoro, who acts very excited and perverted. Sango often mistakes female suspects or witnesses for Kogoro's wife. Although he can be a menancing figure, he is shown to be a very adept inspector. He is shown in his first appearance on the show to realize who the killer is, and he is also the only one other than Conan to doubt the suspect's alibi, right down to the photographic trick the killer used to solidify their alibi. Conan even has Sango look at the evidence Conan has found, to accuse the killer of the murder. Conan also believes that Sango is a very adept and smart inspector, commenting during a case that Sango, who was the one in charge, would be a much smarter choice for figuring out the case over Kogoro Mouri. In another case, he is the only adult to believe that a murder took place instead of a suicide at a temple, but Conan, when voicing Kogoro, still chides him for not paying attention to the obvious clues Sango had found. Sango also has a big fear of ghosts, an even bigger fear of them than even Ran Mouri. He also has a softer side, like when he is shown with Dr. Agasa and Conan Edogawa trying to comfort Ai Haibara after she breaks down to Conan, asking him why he didn't save her sister, Akemi Miyano. He later on comes to think of Kogoro, Ran, and Conan as friends, often running to them and talking to them before anyone else if they appear at a murder case that he is investigating. Sango sometimes contacts his brother, Jugo, whenever he needs help on a suspect in a case. In one episode, Jugo helps out Sango by dressing up exactly like him, to help Conan in solving a murder. However, Jugo does this very reluctantly, and even tells Sango to not mention that he helped out. As a child, Sango and Jugo would often play with other kids near the beach. However, Sango was afraid of swimming in the ocean, as was his brother. However, while Jugo would go near the water, Sango was so scared that he would never even leave the boat. Thus, Sango, even as an adult, does not know how to swim. Unlike most other characters, Sango does not mind Conan involving himself in cases. In fact, Sango often values Conan's opinion, as well as his keen observations, often asking him if he has found any clues, much to the chagrin of Kogoro. Whenever Conan makes a point, or points out a clue, Kogoro immediately disregards it, while Sango is the only one who listens to Conan's points without acting in anger towards him, even taking his concerns seriously. It is hinted that Sango also understands the Conan is no ordinary seven-year-old boy, and very smart for his age. The Detective Boys also very much like Sango; they believe that he is a nice and kind man, unlike his twin brother, Jugo. Name origin Sango's name comes from mystery writer Seishi Yokomizo. References * All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki.